Box of wishes
by BLACK WINGS OF THE NIGHT
Summary: Sakura is moving to a new place. She asks Naruto to help her move. Naruto finds a box that Sakura says she didn’t know she had. What’s up with the box? Will Naruto find out that pots are not really hats? One shot.


Box of wishes

Sakura is moving to a new place. She asks Naruto to help her move. Naruto finds a box that Sakura says she didn't know she had. What's up with the box? Will Naruto find out that pots are not really hats? One shot. Saku/Sasu

I had to try this since it would not leave my brain all night. Please review! So I can know what it is that I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing right! Flames are welcome! Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto….T-T

It was early morning at the hidden leaf village as some ninja's where all ready out and about expect for one ninja. Sakura Haruno was well under her covers sleeping soundlessly. Her body was curled into a ball as she pulled her cover close to her. It was her day off in two mouths of working at the hospital. She was taking full advantage of it as well. Her long locks of Pastel pink hair spread on her pillow as she breathed in and out at peace that was until…

"SAKURA-CHAN!" range the voice of someone oddly familiar into Sakura's ears. Her jade eyes shot open as all sleep seem to be taken from them. "SAKURA- CHAN!" ranges Naruto's voice again. She sat up and looked at the clock on her bedside it showed in bright red light 6:15 am. She groan at the fact the blond had woken her up. It was her day off for crying out loud!

"Naruto this better be good or I'll punch you to the moon!" she growled as she looked out her window. Down on the street was her old team mate Naruto smiling from ear to ear. His blond hair had grown a bit since the last time she had seem him. His blue eyes where sparkling with happiness like all ways. He was though not wearing his famous orange suit. Today he was wearing black pant almost similar to Kakashi's. He had an orange

T-shit with the hidden leaf symbol on this left shoulder. His head band though still on his head. He smiled again. "You said to come over to help you out!" he yelled over to Sakura. _ I didn't mean this early Naruto._ Sakura thought as she sighed.

"**_He woke me up! I should kick him until he can't move! CHA!"_** Yelled Sakura's inner as Sakura sighed.

"All right I'll be right down." Sighed Sakura as she went back into her room. She fixed her hair and pulled it into a pony tail. She looked at herself in the mirror after she had changed out of Pajamas. It was amazing how much 5 years can do to a person. Her body was filled out in the right places she had grown at lest a head taller. Her forehead was still the same but she didn't take mind to that anymore. She was wearing a red v neck with blue jeans. She looked at self to see if she was descent as she ran down stairs where Naruto was all ready sitting down at her table.

"So how have you been Sakura?" he asked as he got off the table showing that he too got taller much taller then her. Sakura sighed as she smiled a sweet smile at Naruto.

"Busy at the hospital like all ways and you? How are things going with Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Great the Hyuga's like me a bit more thanks to Neji putting a good word for me." He said

"Well you better invite me to the wedding Naruto." Said Sakura punching Naruto playful on the shoulder.

"Wedding? Someone getting married?" he asked. Okay Naruto might be older but he still had his moment when he was a total dobe.

"Never mind." Sighed Sakura as she got a snack to eat from the counter. "Want something?" She asked Naruto. He shocks his head.

"Nope all ready ate!" he said "So where are the stuff you want me to help you with?"

"The boxes are at the living room. Thanks for helping me move to my new place Naruto."

"No problem." He said as he went into the living room. It took them about an hour before they moved all most everything that was need to Sakura's new place which was a bit closer to the Hospital. She looked at her new place when Naruto came in with a pile of boxes. "Were do you want them Sakura?" asked Naruto under all the boxes.

"Um… what is it?" asked Sakura

"I don't know but it's heavy!" whined Naruto.

"Um place them in the living room." She said as she pointed to the living room.

"Okay." Said Naruto

"Be careful not to…" Bang! Sakura flinched as she closed her eyes as she could hear the boxes crashing to the ground and Naruto along with them. "Trip." She finished. She went over to look at Naruto who was a tangled mess. A pot on top of his head as he tied to get out of there in one piece.

"I found out what was in the boxes." He muttered as another pan that had gotten stuck on the fan fell down and hit Naruto on the head just as he took of the other one. Sakura flinched as it hit him. "Ow." Was all that Naruto said.

"Are you all right?" asked Sakura as she tied hard not to laugh at Naruto. Naruto eyes where replaced by swirls as his drooling by the side of his mouth. Sakura couldn't take it any longer and started to laugh at her friend. Naruto was out of it for a bit. When he did come around they picked up the pots and the random thing that had fallen out of the box and put them back in. Naruto was about to declare that he was done when a music box caught his attention. It was flip upside down on the floor as he bent down to get it. He picked it up and looked at the lid which had a Sakura blossom on it. It seems to be made of dark wood as he looked at it. It was a bit old looking as he looked at the latch on it.

"Sakura?" he called out for her.

"Hmm?" she said as she popped her head out from the door way.

"Where do I put this?" he asked her as he lifted the box.

"What is it?" she asked as she came over to him.

"A music box from what it seems." Said Naruto

"I don't remember having a music box." Sakura said as she went over the kitchen. "Hmm well just put it at my room." She told him

"Can I look at it?" asked Naruto.

"Um, sure." She said as she was putting away pots in the kitchen. Naruto looked at the box like it was some sort of treasure. He looked at the lid a bit more before he opened the box. A sweet melody started to play as he looked inside the box. There some stuff inside it as he looked at them then he closed the box shut all most paining him to look at it. He felt a bad for even looking at the box even if Sakura said he could. Sakura came back into the room with two bottle waters in her hand. "So what's in there?" she asked as Naruto was still looking at the lid of the box.

"what?" asked Naruto.

"I said what was in there." She said as tossed a water bottle at him. He grabbed it with one hand.

"Memories." He whispered as he gave her the box. Sakura looked at it as some how it looked familiar to her. "I have to go. Hinata is waiting for me at the Hyuga compound." Naruto said as his voice sound sort of sad.

"Okay, thanks." Said Sakura as Naruto waved good-bye to her and left. She looked at the box again and sighed. She walked over to her new room and placed the box on her desk. It wasn't till nightfall that Sakura finished moving she sighed at her work and stretched out her arms. She dragged her self up stairs as she looked at her room. A large window was in front of her room that's why she liked this place so much because the window showed her all of the village. The full moon shined brightly in the sky as the stars twinkled brightly. Sakura sighed happily and flopped down on the bed. She turned to look at her clock that was on her desk. 9:40 it flashed in bright red lights. Beside it was the box. She looked at it for a minute as if trying see if she would just leave it be or she would get over there and open it. After about two minutes fighting with her Inner Sakura she got up and walked over to the box. She looked at the cover and touched it with her index finger tracing the Sakura blossom. Some how she had no courage to open it as her hand trembled as she brought it closes to the lid. The box clicked open as she slowly opened it. The sweet melody started to play as Sakura lifted the lid.

Inside was a small note taped to the lid that read:

My hopes……..

My dreams……

My memories of you…..

I will lock in this box to stop the pain…..

To stop the tears….

This box of fallen hopes….

This box of broken dreams…..

Sakura looked at the box as tear started to well up in her eyes. She remembered this box now. This box that kept her pain when he left. She was 12 back then but it sill hurt her to remember that he left. To this day he was still out there somewhere. She trembled a bit as she lift a piece of paper that was in there. She pulled it out as it was a picture of old team Seven. Where Kakashi grabbed hold to two boys heads. One of them glaring at the other while the other looked ticked. In the middle was Sakura smiling between them. You could see the picture had been wet before. Tears fell out of Sakura's eyes as she wiped them away.

"I said I won't cry any more. He left that's what he wanted." She said stubbornly as she wiped the tears. Under the picture was a dried flower. That was the flower that Sakura had taken to Him when he was in the hospital. There where more pictures inside the box but Sakura just put back the team photo and looked at the box. She sat down on the bed looking at it. Her eyes full of tears as she remembered

"**_Stop crying! You baby it's only a picture!" _**ranted her Inner as Sakura hiccupped. It was to much to looked at those memories again they where painful. She had squished that feeling so everyone thought that she was a happy person but it just killed her to see that box again. It was as if it told her life was a fake. That she was a fake for trying to live a life with out her pain. She buried her head into her hands as she tried to control herself. Cling! Went a sound as Sakura stood up striate ready to attack. She looked around the room with a shuriken Ready. The room looked the same but she knew that someone was in there. "Who's there?" she asked bravely. She looked around as her room when her eyes fell on top of the music box.

The lid was still open but the paper in front of the lid was ripped so it only read. "My hopes….My dreams…." Sakura looked at it as she walked over to the box. Everything seem to be there expect for a small piece of paper that looked new. Sakura looked around to make sure that no one was around. She opened the note carefully to make sure it was not a tag or something that would blow up.

"I broke your dreams…

I shattered your hope in me….

I made you cry over me…

You made me realize….

How wrong I was…"

She read it all and stared at it. She was so suck in with it that she didn't notice some one was in the room with her.

"I'm sorry." Came a voice behind Sakura that made her jump three feet in the air. She grabbed her weapon (which happens to be a pencil since she drop the shuriken out of fright) and was ready to Fire.

"Who's there?" asked Sakura as It was all dark and she could not see anyone. "I'm a Ninja and I can kill you if I wanted to so show your self!" ordered Sakura with false courage. She saw a figure sitting on her bed but since the lights went off mysteriously all she could see was an out line. " Jiraiya If that's you again I swear I won't take pity!" screamed Sakura at the shadow.

"What?" said the person as of confused at the accusations?

"AH HA!" yelled Sakura as she put on her gloves. "You stupid Pervert I'll kill you this time!" Yelled Sakura as she was going to charge at him when he got up.

"Wait." He said but Sakura had all ready released Inner Sakura and she was set on murdering the pervert rampage.

"AH!" yelled Sakura as she charged at the person with her fist full of chakra. The light her chakra was given off was enough to blow Japan up at lest four times. It seems Jiraiya had visited Sakura more then once. She went at the person blindly as he moved out of the way of her blows but it was only a matter of time before one hit him. And that matter time came as she punched him full in the face. He flew at lest across the room and hit the wall making a crater larger then a sun. That must have hurt like hell even if Sakura was holding back on her punches. "All right Pervert I'll give you something to write about!" said Sakura as she cracked her knuckles. She went over to him and flipped the light switch which was down. "All right Jiraiya I….." she stopped as she looked at the person on her floor It was not the said pervert. Only that was there could not believe who it really was that was in her room. She blinked twice trying to see if she was seeing right as she looked at the guy on her floor. Blood was coming out of his lip which was more then likely that Sakura her self busted. "Sasuke?" she asked the guy.

He looked up to her with his obsidian eyes of his. His hair was still the same as before. His skin was the came pale color. His face was still handsome even though Sakura punched him all most breaking all of it. He was taller and much more muscular as he looked like he tried most of him life which was most likely true. He was not ware the hobo suit that Orochimaru had given him. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He was wearing black pants with some bandages around his leg. He looked tired and a bit worn out but other then that he was fine.

"I see you dropped the kun." He said more like whispered since his jaw was in pain.

" I'm so sorry I thought…." She trailed off and looked confused. "Wait no I'm not, I should have hit you harder!" she concluded as Sasuke back up agents the wall. "Wait what are you doing here? I thought you where off to Kill your brother and give your body the that freak Orochimaru." Said Sakura as she pointed an accusing finger at his face. "Wait what if you're Orochimaru! AH! Snake Pervert is in my House!" yelled Sakura as she screamed and ran off to the other side of the room. Sasuke left eye was twitching as he looked at Sakura. "Wait if your Orochimaru then Kabuto is around as well! That it I'll kill you for taking Sasuke from me!" said Sakura as she charged at Sasuke again as he brought up his arms to defend himself from her massive power.

"Will you just shut up? You're annoying!" said Sasuke as Sakura stopped midway in her attack on Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" she asked. She wanted to believe it was him. She hoped it was him but then came the sadness in her heart." No, it can't be you. Sasuke will never come back not me any way he would rather find Naruto and marry him then come to me." She said as she sat down on the ground. Sasuke looked at her as she sat there with her hair covering her face. "It's that entire box fault. I would still be smiling and not think that Sasuke had come back. I'm so stupid some times." She said as she began to weep. Sasuke felt strange as he looked at her. Yes this was the real Sasuke in person. He just came back to the village about four hours ago. He had all ready talked to Tsunade about his return to the village she had given him about ten years worth of probation. He was not allowed to talk to some of the villagers. He had to attended Anger management class all that good stuff.

Now all he had to do was talk to her. The one person that had hunted his dreams since he left. The one he made cry over and over again. One of the only people that really cared about him before he left. That one person he pushed away. Yep this was worse then the battle that he had with Orochimaru and Itachi. This was one battle he was not sure he could win. He got up with some pain and walked over to where Sakura was weeping. He kneeled in front of her as he didn't really know what to do since he was never kind to any one in his life. Sakura could feel like if he was really there but she would not think about. She didn't want to fall in false hope again. She didn't want to believe only to be thrown down like before. She could feel him breathing beside her but that illusion has happen so many times before in her dreams that she refused to believe that he would be there. That when he did something that was unlike the Sasuke so unlike him that it made Sakura stare at him.

"Please stop crying. I can't take it stop please." He begged her. He looked sad himself as Sakura looked really shock at him and looked at him as his Bangs hide his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she touch his face. It was warm to her touch as she traced her fingers up his chin. Was it possible that it really was him? This was not the Sasuke she knew hell the Sasuke she know was not like this at all.

"I'm sorry, I left you on that bench years ago." He said as she looked at him eyes. They where the same eyes though this time they didn't have the deep hate that lingered in them. They didn't carry the sorrow in them anymore it was a more like a peaceful glance. It looked like he had finally found some happiness in his life. Yet there was still some sadness in them. Sakura seem to believe that this was really him as she grabbed on him in a deep hug as he was taken back by her jester.

"You came back." She whispered to him as she cried on his shirt. His arm seem to finally move as then hug as well.

"I had to." He said as Sakura pulled away and dried off her tears and looked at him.

"You had to? Why?" she asked as she looked him in the eye.

"I need to complete my second goal." He said with a smirk.

"You killed your bother?" asked Sakura and he Sasuke only nodded. "Congratulations Sasuke."

"hn." He said as he nodded.

"I'm happy for you Sasuke." She said with a smile a sad one.

"You should be." He said as he smirked again. Yes this was not like the Uchiha at all.

"Oh? Why would that be?" asked Sakura who was not liking that he was making fun of her.

"I chose the women that will have my clan." He told her.

"Oh, you did?" said Sakura as she knew that her world was about to crumble before her very feet.

"Hn." Said Sasuke.

"I'm glad your going to rebuild clan. I would of hope I could help with more but it seem I can't." said Sakura with the same sad smile.

"Hn."

"I'm glad your back…. I really am." Sakura whispered as she brushed some of the tears away. " I wish you…" she never got to finish that sentence when she was silenced. Though she won't mind getting silenced like this more often. Sasuke press his lip on hers as she was sent to heaven as he cupped her face as he brought her closer to him. Sakura could taste his blood on her lip as he nibbled on her lip. She left him in as he explored the every inch of mouth. He loved her taste her feel it was too much for the young Uchiha. He all ways wanted to do that but still it was worth the wait. It was worth the hardships and suffering for this bliss for this piece of heaven on earth. As they kissed the music box began to play it's melody as it seem to fit the mood. They broke apart as Sakura looked as pink as her hair. Both a bit out of breath as Sasuke smirked at Sakura who in turn only looked to her hands. " Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura as she was still red in the face. Sasuke Turned to look at the closet as he had a strange feeling.

He got up as Sakura looked at him then at the closet. He singled to Sakura that someone was in there as Sakura nodded and walked over to the side of the closet. Sasuke pull out a shuriken out of his back pocket. Sasuke counted down with his fingers three then he and Sakura pulled the door open make the people inside the closet fall face foreword on the ground.

"Kakashi." Sneered Sasuke as he looked at his formal sensei.

"JIRAIYA!" yelled Sakura as she looked at the perverted old man on the ground." Okay now you pissed me off what the hell are you two doing in my closet!" yelled Sakura.

"Well, I was put in charge of stocking… I mean guarding Sasuke." Said Kakashi. It was a valid excuse since Tsunade would not let Sasuke roam alone with out someone watching him.

"Then why where you in the closet with This pervert?" asked Sakura as she pointed to Jiraiya.

"I found him in there." Kakashi said simply as he got up. The Uchiha on the other hand was not going to let Kakashi off the hook since he knew that man better then anyone there was something he not spilling. But he'll make sure to take it out of once he was alone with him.

"I won't even Ask why you where in my closet you pervert!" said Sakura as Jiraiya smiled in a cheesy way as to say ops. And Ops is right Sakura was not happy and she was going to beat someone to living crude. Let just say that Kakashi along with Jiraiya got to see the moon closer then they would of like to Thanks to Sakura and Sasuke who was the one that throw Kakashi. "What a night." Sighed Sakura as she slumped down on the bed. Sasuke was looking at the moon with a smirk. "I just want to hit the sack and sleep forever." Said Sakura as she stretched her arms out and yawned.

"I don't think you'll be getting much sleep tonight Sakura." Said Sasuke as she looked over to him. She forgot for a minute that he was still there.

"Why would you say that?" she asked. Poor Sakura sometimes she was too innocent.

"Call it a hunch." Said Sasuke as you can use your own imagination what the Uchiha meant. (Like you didn't know.) True to his word Sakura didn't get much sleep till early in the morning where she was lying on her bed next to her was Sasuke. His arms where rapped around her waist in a protective manner.

"Sasuke-kun…" whispered Sakura

"Hn." He muttered half asleep. The activity of night before had worn him out. He places his face on the nock of her neck taking in the smell of her hair.

"Do you love me?" asked Sakura in a whisper all most afraid to ask the question.

"Hn." Was his replay.

"Sasuke." Plead Sakura as he sighed.

"Do you think I would have taken something so special form you if I didn't" he sighed more then said.

"I guess not." She said she knew this was as close as she was going to get to him saying that he loved her. She smiled to herself as she grabbed on to a pillow.

"Make sure to call the hospital today telling them your take the day off." Sasuke muttered behind her.

"why?" asked Sakura

"You're moving." He informed her.

"But I all ready moved in." said Sakura not understanding what the Uchiha was saying.

"You're not going to live here."

"What? Why?" asked Sakura as she turned to look at the Uchiha who had his eyes closed." Sasuke!" said Sakura as she punched him. "I just moved in yesterday how can I be moving?"

"I would think that my wife would live in the same house I do." Said Sasuke as he open his eyes in a lazy manner that rivaled Kakashi or Shikamaru.

"Wife?" asked Sakura still putting things together. Then it all clicked in her head "do you mean me?" she asked

"Do you see any one else around?" he asked.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." She whisper

"I love….." started Sasuke voice when all the sudden

" SAKRUA- CHAN! EARTH TO SAKRA-CHAN WAKE UP!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs as Sakura woke up from her day dream. In front of her stood a 12 year old Naruto with a worried face. Behind him was Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke looked bored and uninterested if Sakura was all right. " Sakura-chan are you all right?" asked Naruto " You where saying the teme's name over and over again I thought you where having a nightmare when you started screaming." Sakura's face went bright red as she knew what he was talking about but was going to keep a tight lip about it.

"I have to go!" said Sakura as she ran home with all three guys looking at her.

"I wonder what wrong with her?" asked Naruto

"You would never understand it Naruto." Kakashi told him

"Hn." Sasuke said as they went to go train.

"Stupid wet dreams." Ranted Sakura as she stormed all the way home.

The end

There you have it my one shot which is really longer then I wanted. Please review It would be so nice of you if you did!


End file.
